Plastic Lives
by Destiny Trailblazer
Summary: Many fighters feel their gunpla are an extension of their feelings. This is true in a way, but what if they had their own thoughts, their own feelings? Nielson may have just taken that to a new level.
1. Changed: Wing Fenice and Build Strike

**This just a funny Idea I had after some random thoughts on Build fighters and Build fighters Try, so just, try and bear with me on this.**

Nils Nielson had invited everyone to Yajima Trading for a special demonstration of his newest Plavsky Particle generator, meant to artificially create Plavsky particles. Little did he know, he was about to create so much more.

"I'm glad you could all come today, so now, I present to you, the Plavsky Particle generator." Nils showed them the large arena and the generator hooked to it. Many scientists were presents at different consoles, monitoring the generator's status and power output.

"Wow Nils, you actually built this thing by yourself?" Said Sei as he was amazed by the size of the generator.

"Actually, I had help from my girlfriend; she was the one who designed the generator."

"Girlfriend? It's sweet, when can we see her?" asked China

Nils was blushing." Well, she's on a vacation trip with her family at the moment, so she won't be back until next week. Anyways, start the generator." The scientist at the closest console then activated the generator, which created the field of Space for the battle arena." Good, it's working. Now then, who would like to help try out the arena with me?" He said as he readied his Sengoku Astray.

"I will." Said Italian ladies-man, Ricardo Fellini as he readies his Wing Gundam Fenice. He went to the arena and set his GP bases. And so did Nils with his Sengoku Astray.

"Ricardo Fellini, Wing Gundam Fenice, Let's go!"

"Nils Nielson, Sengoku Astray Gundam, launching!"

While the two were battling, the generator started to spark and shake, to which came to Tatsuya's attention. " Fellini, Neilson, the generator!"

Both stopped fighting and looked. " That can't be good" Fellini said as he grabbed the Fenice. " Everyone get down!"

The Generator then exploded and the room became so bright, that no one could see drastic change happening in front of them.

That was three hours ago. Everyone was check at the infirmary afterward, but surprisingly, no one was injured. Everyone left for their respective homes, unaware that each of them were being followed.

* * *

Fellini had woken up in his bed to what he hoped was a bad dream. **' Man, that blast was really intense. I'm just glad nobody got hurt.' **He then looked to his shelf and noticed something immediately. **' Where my partner?'** Until he heard something grumble next to him. He looked to his left and with was a girl with white hair sleeping next to him. She had a scar on the right side of her cheek and was wearing a dark green night gown. **' What the- How did this happen? I'll have to wake her up and ask.' **" Hey." he said as he shook the girl.

She jus put her hand up and waves." Ugh, 5 more minutes"

" Wake up, now!" He shook her even harder than before, but he stopped as soon as her arm grabbed his and she opened her eyes.

" WHAT!?" The girl screamed. He looked into those eyes of hers. Heterochromic eyes, red in her right eye, and green in her left. **' Those eyes, their the same as-'**

" Who are you, and how did you get here?" Asked Fellini.

" Oh Fellini, can't you tell? After all we've been through together?" The girl said with disappointment in her voice.

" What are you talking abo- Wait a minute, your-?"

" Wing Fenice, at your service." The girl, Fenice, had thrown a victory finger pose with a big smile.

* * *

Sei was sleeping at his desk after he came home from the explosion.

" Sei." said a mysterious voice. Sei refused to awake. " Sei, wake up." Sei felt something pulling him, but he ignored it, until the voice screamed," SEI!"

"AAAARRRRRGGGHHHH" Sei then fell backward out of his chair. and opened his eyes to see who had woke him up. It was a boy with blue hair like his and green eyes. He wearing a jacket similar to Sei's, but it had red patches on the chest and back. the Same could be said for him blue pants. " What the-Who are you and how did you get into my house?"

" Your mother did Sei, after all you introduced me to her when you finished your greatest work."

Sei didn't understand but after some thought he finally figured it out. " Ha, guess your right, sorry about that, Star Build Strike."

**So who can guess who were gonna meet next? This only gonna be a few short chapter, cause this is only for laughs and because I caouldn't think of anything else. See ya later.**


	2. Sengoku, Exia, and others: New opening

**Hey guys, I'm back. All the events in this chapters are happening on the same day, at the same time, just so people don't get confused.**

Nils was walking home from the infirmary and he knew he had to fix the new generator. What he didn't know was that his girlfriend came back from her trip early, and was mad for some reason and just slapped him as soon as he walked in.

"You two-timing, cheating, lying jerk!" Caroline screamed while hitting him in the chest like an angry child.

"What are you talking about? I would never cheat on you" Nils said.

"Oh yeah? Well then how do you explain little miss samurai in your room? I spoke to her and she called you 'master'. What's that about?"

" Who are you talking about?" Caroline then dragged Nils to his room and pointed to the girl meditating in the middle of his room.

"Her!" The girl in question opened one of her eyes, revealing her green eyes. She was wearing a red and black kimono and had a pair of katanas on her hip sheaths. She also wore a mechanical backpack that seems to be able to separate. She had long red hair, that when matched with her green eyes, gave her the looks of a beautiful model.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? More importantly, how did you get in here?" Nils asked the girl.

" Don't you remember me Master? We trained together for the tournament." The girl said with a smile.

Nielson was confused. **' I don't remember training anyone for the tournament, unless….' **Nils was about to try something that will either work, or will be really awkward. He attempted to use his Fa Jin technique on the girl, only for her to counter it with the exact same technique. They had paralyzed each other's arms, and they both started laughing.

" Okay, what is going on here?" Caroline demanded.

" Caroline, I'd like you to meet my partner in the tournament, Sengoku Astray." Both Nils and Sengoku Astray smiled.

" Huh?" Caroline was majorly confused.

Suddenly a phone started ringing. It was Nils's phone and he answered it. " Yes? What is it? Woah, slow down, now explain slowly. What? I'll be right over." Nils then hung up and started walking downstairs.

" What was it sweety?" said Caroline.

" Something I have to check out, I'll be right back. You two get along now." Nils then left Caroline and Sengoku by themselves.

" So, want to read Nils secrets? " Sengoku offered as she pulled out a book with all of Nils most private thoughts.

" Sure." The two girls then began to gossip while reading Nils diary.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tatsuya was asleep, in his white t-shirt and training shorts, that is until he felt something climb on him, and then he felt something slimy come across his cheek.

" Come on Meijin, time to wake up." Said a mysterious, seductive voice.

Tatsuya woke up from the voice and tried to identify the girl that was now crawling on him. She had long red hair and yellowish gold eyes, and has a very playful smile.

" Hey Dark, I told you not to wake Master yet." said another voice in the doorway. She was identical to the girl called Dark, but she had long blue hair and green eyes.

" Oh please, I'll wake him if I feel like it Amaz, so back off." They were both wearing an outfit similar to Tatsuya's Meijin outfit, but both with their own differences. Dark's jacket was black instead of blue and had a hood in the back, while the girl now known as Amaz has a white jacket and her scarf was blue, but they both wore a skirt. "Besides, I wanted with little ol' Meijin a little."

" But that doesn't mean you can just ... do that." Amaz was blushing so much that she didn't bother to continue. Tatsuya has pushed Dark to the side of the bed and he wanted answers, now.

" Who are you two? You both seem familiar, but I can't remember."

"We're the one who stood by you during the finals of the World Tournament." They both said at the same time.

" I was the one who was ruthless and cruel." said Dark

" I was the one who wasn't perfect, but strong anyways." said Amaz

" I was the one who was forced to fight a person I didn't want to fight." said Dark

" I was the one who was broken, but gave it their all." said Amaz

" Exia Dark Matter."

" Amazing Exia."

" These are the names you gave us, Master Meijin Kawaguchi." They both said.

Tatsuya was surprised.**' I'll have to tell Nielson about this.' **Tatsuya then heard Dark and Amaz's stoamach's growling.** ' But first...' **" :Let's get you two something to eat, shall we?"

" Okay." Both of them said.

* * *

China was sleeping in bed, with her friend sleeping next to her and embracing her. He was blonde, tall,had a well-built body, and wearing yellow fuzzy pajamas, and a name tag on his necklace that read ' Beargguy III'. She remembers him introducing himself to her when she got home. At first she was scared, but she then became friendly after learning of his identity. China had slipped out of his bear-like grasp and decided to let him sleep in. She left a note saying ' she would just get a few things from the store and be back.' What China didn't know is that Beargguy III was awake and had planned something special for when she got back. He finally opened his eyes, revealing rainbow colored eyes.

" Well, might as well get started." said Guy.

* * *

Now Mao was training with his master, until Chinan noticed that the Mao's main gunpla was missing.

" Mao, where is your Crossbone Gundam Maoh?"

" I can't find it for some reason master." Mao said as he was franticly searching the dojo for his partner. " I never leave him out of my sight or range. He has to be around here somewhere."

" I'm right here Mao." said a cheerful voice from above. Mao looked up and saw a boy hanging on the ceiling, who then jumped down to the floor. He had gray hair in a similar style to Mao's and green eyes. he was wearing a gray jacket that had an X on the back, with a black undershirt that had a skull on it. He also had silver bands on both his wrist and a necklace with a crossbone.

" C-C-Crossbone Maoh?! Is that really you?"

" The one and only. Good morning Master Chinan" Cross said.

" Good morning." He said non-chalantly.

" Huh? You knew?" Mao was surprised.

" He tried to get the jump on me, but he forgot the first rule of the Shingyo school." said Chinan.

" Always expect an enemy in the shadows." All three of them said. Then Mao's phone rang.

" Mao here. Yeah." He hand the phone to Cross. " It's for you."

" Cross here. And you are? (blushes) Oh sorry, anyways what do you need? Okay, we'll be there."

" Who was that?" Mao asked.

" Sengoku Astray. She said she wants everyone to meet back in the lab. Come on Mao."

" Alright, later Master." Mao and Cross then walked to the lab. to meet up with the others.

* * *

Mao and Cross were the first one to get there, and they were greeted my Sengoku. Eventually everyone else showed up. Dark and Strike were looking at each other.

" Dark Matter." said Strike as he looked at Dark.

" Star Build." She said in response. They just hugged each other and said ' I'm sorry." to each other.

" Aww, isn't that sweet? Strike's getting cozy with Dark." said Fenice mockingly.

" Shut up." said Dark. They all went in to meet Nils, but when they got to the room where the generator used to be, Nils pointed to the generator, which was now replaced with a large portal which was apparently made from Plavsky particles.

**Next chapter will have everyone on a surprise trip. Couple things. I don't have any plan for the pairing of this story, so if you want to suggest a pairing, just let me know in the review and I'll take a look at it. Also, I'm putting up a vote if I should make so bonus chapters after this where my OCs from the Third Generation have their gunpla humanized. If I get at least 25 votes, then I'll do it. Or I might just do it for fun. who knows? Just let me know. Anyways, see ya!**


	3. Reunion of love:revealed abilites

**Hey guys, I'm back. I'm sure some of you were worried about this story being dead, but put your worries to rest. If it was dead, I would let you know immediately. School's back, and you know what that means -_-, but I'll find what ever time I can to continue my work, so no worries there. anyways, let's continue.**

"Wow, What's with this huge portal Nils?" Sei asked.

"Well, you know how Plavsky particles react to the plastic that gunpla are made of, and that's how they move right? Well, when the generator exploded, the overabundance of particles caused the plastic to go under a transformation to keep up with the particle count. That's how our gunpla changed so suddenly. As for the portal, I don't know. Maybe the explosion caused that too, but we have not idea where this portal leads. We don't even know if this thing is even safe." Nils explained.

"Well, this portal has to lead somewhere." said Strike.

" So, who's going in?" said Mao. Everyone looked at each other and was thinking, until Sei stepped forward.

"I'll go." Sei started walking to the portal, before China stopped him.

"Just-Just be careful Sei." China said before Sei had kissed her on the forehead.

" Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. If I come back, we'll be going on a date, okay?"

"O-Okay." China was blushing and then fainted. Luckily, she was caught by Strike who woke her up a second later.

" Alright, I'm going in." Sei said as he rushed into the portal.

Everyone was worried. After 30 seconds passed, Sei came back easing everyone's nerves.

" Good, you're okay. So, what's the other side like?" Cross asked.

" Why don't come and see?" Sei said as everyone followed him back into the portal.

* * *

Everyone was surprised. The world they were now in looked similar to a kingdom of sorts, but a few of them could tell that there was something different.

" Sei, this looks like.." Mao couldn't finish.

" Yeah, some sort of kingdom. But, where exactly are we?" Sei asked.

" HEY! SEI!" Yelled a voice that the gang hasn't heard in along time. Sei and the group looked to had called his name, and they saw the prince of the land, Aria von Reiji Asuna. Next to him was a silver haired girl with the brightest smile in the world, and her name was Aila Jyrkiainen.

" Reiji! Aila!" Sei yelled as he ran to them both and hugged them. " Man, I'm glad to see you two."

" I could say the same about you. How have you been?" said Reiji as he escaped Sei's hug and put him in a head lock. Both boys were laughing.

" So, this is Arian? So you weren't just making that up." Sei said to Reiji's disappointment.

" Of course, I'm always serious. You should know that." Reiji said.

Meanwhile, Aila and China were having their own conversation.

" So Aila, how have you been? It's been so long since we've seen you or Reiji." China asked.

"Oh, I've been fine. Arian is really a nice place." Aila then pulls Chin closer to her and whispers in her ear. " So, have you told Sei how you feel?"

China had a blush on her face." Uhh well, Sei actually beat me to it."

" Really? I didn't expect that. It took weeks for Reiji to finally get it." Aila said

" Oh? So you and Reiji are dating now?"

" Yep. So, I see you've made a lot of new friends while we've been gone." Aila said pointing to the new people.

Sei and Reiji had finished there conversation and walked over to Aila and China.

"Hey China, who are those new guys?" Reiji asked.

" Oh, well, actually Aila, there are our Gunpla." China said.

"...HUH?" Reiji and Aila screamed.

China then explained the situation to Reiji and Aila.(She had to simplify it for Reiji to understand.)

"Oh, I see. So now your Gunpla have human forms?" Reiji asked.

"Yeah. Nils thinks the generator's explosion caused it. I think that Strike is a nice person." Sei said.

"Strike? Oh, you mean Star Build Strike!" Reiji realized.

"Yep, we shortened their names." Sei said.

Reiji then looked over at Dark, who was just glancing at Strike again and again, but looked away when Strike looked at her.

"Looks like someone's got a love virus." Cross said mockingly.

"Do not, so knock it off Cross, or else." Dark said irritated.

"Or else what?" Cross challenged.

Dark then held out both her hands to her sides, summoning her Brinicle and Prominence blades.

"Or else I'll send you for a world of hurt. Question. Would you rather be frozen or burned?" Dark said pointing her swords at Cross.

Cross then summoned his Crossbone Gun &amp; Sword. "You want a piece of this?"

Sengo then used her extra mecha arms and hit both Dark and Cross on their heads. "Knock it off you two."

"He/she started it!" Dark and Cross said respectively.

"Well I'm finishing it!" Sengo yelled.

Dark and Cross then dismissed their weapons, crossed their arms and looked away from each other.

Fenice then walked over to where Dark was sitting under a tree, and took a seat next to her. "So, when are you gonna tell him?"

"T-Tell who?" Dark question, know exactly who.

"You know who I'm talking about. I know you like him." Fenice said.

"Shut up. Strike ... isn't interested in girls like me." Dark said.

"You don't know that. What if Strike actually likes tough girls?" Dark didn't respond to that. Fenice then had an idea. "Well, you'll never know it you don't take a shot, and if you don't, I just have to take him for myself."

"What?! Y-You wouldn't-would you?" Dark asked with worry, only to be answered by Fenice's sly smile. "(Huff) Fine, I'll ask him."

"Knew you would see it my way." Fenice said, standing proudly.

"Shut up." Dark said as she walked over to Strike, who was just talking with Guy.

"So, where do you think Sei will take China on their first date?" Guy asked.

"Knowing Sei, I think that he'll probably take her to G-Muse. Its grand opening is next week." Strike said.

"Hey Strike, can I talk to you, in private?" Dark said with a large blush on her face.

"Sure, you two have fun." Guy said as he walked away, confusing Strike. Strike then followed Dark to a bench nearby.

Meanwhile, Reiji was being informed of what he missed the last two years after the 7th tournament.

"So, you won the 8th tournament, huh Sei? and Tatsuya won the 9th. Glad to see you've improved Sei."

"Yeah, I came along way, thanks to you, China, everyone. So I see that you've stopped being so dense." Sei said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Reiji asked, proving Sei's point.

"I rest my case." Sei said to himself.

(Back with Dark and Strike)

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Strike asked.

"Well, I just.." They both started silent for a minute.

"Dark, I wanted to ask you something."

"R-Really? I wanted to ask you something too." Dark said.

"How about we said it at the same time? Okay?" Strike suggested.

"O-Okay." Dark's heart was beating like a drum. 'Calm down Dark, just ask calmly, and quickly so he'll be confused.

"Will you go out with me?" Both asked, surprising each other. "What?"

"Y-You...like me?" Dark almost whispered.

"Well, yeah. I like you." Strike said, until Dark pressed her lips against his. She then pulled away, leaving Strike in shock.

"So, did you enjoy that?"

"...Very." Strike said, until he collapsed on the ground.

"Haha, he's so cute when he's embarrassed." Dark said. She then noticed Amaz walking to her.

"Hey sis, Reiji is about to show everyone to his home. Come on, and get your boyfriend." Amaz said jokingly.

"Hey, when you started dating Meijin or Cross, then you can start mocking me." Dark used her right hand to pick up Strike over her shoulder, and her left to summon her Brinicle blade. "Otherwise, zip it."

Amaz then summoned her Amazing GN Sword, blade unfolded and crossed with Dark's blade. "You try making me, but not now." Amaz then dismissed her weapon, Dark did the same and followed her.

**So yeah, you didn't think I was just ****gonna**** make them human and leave it at that did you? I took the chance. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
